Seven and a half kisses
by CreaDiem
Summary: Oneshots of moments, which together signifies the relationship of M&S.
1. The near kiss

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

**A/N: **_Ok, yeah, hi. I'm new. I don't know if you have this syndicate thing going on but please don't be intimidated by my sudden appearance. I do not intend to spy on you, or anything even remotely close to that. I'm just a regular X-file-fan who's recently discovered the joys of fanfiction and hope to explore it more._

_This is my first X-file-story. In order to get to know Scully and Mulder properly (oh, I do know them, trust me, but I mean in a writing kind of way) I choose to start with something familiar. The kisses. Feedback always highly appreciated._

_(Sorry for the long author's note, the story will start now.)_

* * *

**The near kiss**

"After all you've seen you can just walk away?" Mulder rose from his desk in frustration. He couldn't believe she'd do this, not her. He'd learnt to trust her, to depend on her and now this.

Scully stayed by the door, looking into the dim lit room that was Mulder's apartment. She knew that if she'd enter, if she'd give him even an inch, she wouldn't be able to leave. Instead she looked straight back at him, with eyes determined not to give in. "I have. I did. It's done."

No, he couldn't allow this. He leaned forward and looked her straight in the eye. "I need you on this Scully."

"You don't need me Mulder. You never have. I just held you back." His eyes widened, was that how she felt? Or was it just a well-rehearsed line to make this easier? She started to turn around. "I gotta go."

And she left. Walking down the corridor she had the same argument with herself that she'd already had a thousand times over. This was the right thing to do. She was being transferred to Utah for God's sake. She couldn't move to Utah just to hold on to something that was impossible to find. They had nothing to go on. Nothing. And it would never end. No, it was definitely the right thing to do.

Scully didn't get far, mid-corridor her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Mulder. Apparently he wasn't finished.

"You wanna tell yourself that so you can quit with a clear conscience, you can, but you're wrong!"

Scully turned around to face him. She did after all know this argument, she new every direction it could possibly take. She wasn't going to give in. "Why did they assign me to you in the first place, Mulder? To debunk your work, to rein you in, to shut you down..."

"But you saved me! As difficult and as frustrating as it's been sometimes, your goddamned strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over! You've kept me honest. You've made me a whole person. I owe you everything Scully, and you owe me nothing." His eyes were filled with such perfect honesty and she felt her own fill with tears. This episode had not been played in her mind, it wasn't one of her carefully calculated outcomes. She didn't know how to respond, all she could do was look at him. Try to make reason of what he said.

"I don't know if I wanna do this alone. I don't even know if I can." He looked at her pleadingly. "And if I quit now, they win."

Her sight blurred and she had to look down. Scully knew she had been beaten; she couldn't leave him. The only thing she could do was take a step closer, lean against him and put her head on his shoulder. Try to comfort him, to comfort herself. As to ascertain him she wouldn't leave she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Overwhelmed by the words he had just spoken, surprising even to himself, he put his hands around her neck. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, saw her tears and realised how important she'd become to him. This war was no longer something he could fight alone, she had to be there. He leaned in closer.

As his eyes met hers she realised he was going to kiss her. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head. Should she try to avoid this? She soon realised that there was no point in trying; she was paralysed. And then she found herself meeting him. She could feel the warmth from his breath as he got closer and she wondered what it would be like when his lips met hers. She closed her eyes.

"Ouch! Something stung me"

* * *

**_I'm truly sorry for stealing so much, it's for a noble cause – I hope it will help me do these wonderful characters justice in the future (not that I'm pretending that I ever could). Not all chapters will be lacking personal creativity to this extent… xx_**


	2. The fake kiss

**A/N** _Thank you, thank you, thank you for your sweet reviews. Hope you continue liking it. This one is, as you will notice, a wee bit different from the first one. Somewhat bizarre in fact..._

* * *

**The fake kiss**

"In case we never meet again." he said and kissed her passionately. It was dramatic, powerful even. And he just went with it, high on adrenalin as he was. What was more, this was something he had longed to do for a very long time and he wanted to do it right. He had always pictured it dramatic, a little Hollywood if you will. Of course he knew this wasn't really Scully, but he also knew it was, somehow, somewhere.

He let her go and, being in that dramatic Hollywood mood, he half expected her to fall back into his arms, or cry because they couldn't be together, or something else not at all Scully but very much Ava Gardner. Instead, she hit him. And it wasn't just an ordinary bitch slap either, it was a proper what-do-you-think-you're-doing-you-sick-freak-kind of right hand punch!

He kept his cool though, acting unmoved. "I was expecting the left" he said and very gallantly jumped into the water. It was freezing but he was, obviously, warming from the inside at the thought of that kiss. What a woman! If he ever got out of this goddamned water he would definitely tell her how ardently he loved her. Just like that. He would walk straight up to her and just say it. Then she would fall into his arms and declare her dedicated love for him, and after that she would let him kiss her like that again. When he realised this he was eager to swim to shore so he could run to her immediately. Just as he was about to swallow about a litre of water someone dragged him up.

* * *

When Mulder had woken up he had found himself in a hospital bed. Still eager to announce his feelings he had been very persistent in his wishes to leave the bed, even though it was four o' clock in the morning. The nurses, however, had been equally persistent in their determination to make him stay. He was after all clearly delusional.

Now, after a night of sleep (thanks to the three injections of Dormicum), Scully was finally standing there beside him, unfortunately the rest of the peer group was with her, but that was alright. He was colourfully explaining how brilliant she had been and how she'd saved the world and everything. She remained, however, for some strange reason that he couldn't fathom, notably untouched. Not at all as excited as he'd imagined.

As they left the room he realised why that was; it was because of the others. Of course! She had to pretend in front of them! He sighed in relief, if he could talk to her alone she would, with absolute certainty, unveil her true feelings in an instant. The others had left the room and she was just about to. This was his chance, it was now or never! He called after her "Hey, Scully!"

She turned back and leaned towards him. "Yes?"

He looked into her eyes, trying very hard to look a bit like Humphrey Bogart. "I love you."

She looked at him and determined that he was, as of now, clearly, truly and undoubtedly certifiable. But probably not about her. "Oh, brother" she said, and left.


	3. The New Year kiss

**AN:** _Written in a stream of consciousness-manner, obviously - no need to tell you that, you can see that for yourselves. Set in 'Millenium', obviously, you know that from the title already. Still do not own anything... most obvious thing of all...  
_

* * *

**The New Year kiss**

_Scully_  
So… new millennium. I wonder what that will bring… I guess I should be glad there is even going to be a new year. Well… maybe there are four other zombies out there that we didn't know about. In Georgia or something. To be perfectly honest I'm not sure we did save the world… I'll admit the zombies were a bit strange, but I'm not entirely sure they were capable of bringing the apocalypse about. I mean, they seemed pretty silly to be frank. Gosh, I'm really standing in the middle of a corridor, not just any corridor either, a hospital corridor, watching the New Year celebration on TV. Is that pathetic? Right, countdown, I guess I should pay attention. What if this would actually be the end… Why would it be exactly now by the way? If anything it should be Greenwich time, shouldn't it? Oh, here it comes. Happy New Year Dana! Should I do something? Oh, not much to do, I am in a hospital corridor… Hug Mulder maybe? Nah. Oh that's nice, they're kissing. Would be nice to have someone to kiss. Maybe… nah. I wonder what he would say if I did… Oh, could be interesting this. Is it over the top? I'd like to see his reaction. Wait a minute… is he staring at me? Can he tell what I'm thinking?

_Mulder_  
So… new millennium. I've always wondered what this would bring. Now everyone has us to thank there is even gonna be a new year. And they don't know it. Shame. I've seen a lot of things but it's not everyday I get to save the world from the upcoming apocalypse… Well, nobody would believe it anyway, not when it comes from 'spooky Mulder'. Whatever happened to that name? Do people still call me that? I can't believe I'm in a hospital corridor awaiting the new millennium. I wish I had some sunflower seeds... Oh, countdown, this is it! What if this would actually be the end… Maybe it is, the end of the world as we know it anyway. I wonder what Scully's thinking. She's smiling, why doesn't she smile more often? Well… it's not a smiling kind of job I guess… The end of the world as we know it? Maybe it's the start of something new… I do get deep sometimes… She really looks… at ease. What if I would… It is the millennium for cryin' out loud. If anyting, this is the time.

Oh, he _was_ staring, oh my good Go..! oh, hm… that's nice… very nice.

Wow, her lips are really soft. I could stay like this all night… probably not a good idea. She smells good… I should probably…

Hm… yes nice. And not at all weird. I can't believe he did that. I can't believe I liked that he did that. Well, what do you know…

She smiles again, good. Suddenly I can't remember why I've put that off for so long. I should say something. "The world didn't end?"

"No it didn't" Not that I'm surprised... Or well, I'm surprised. Surprised is actually all I am right now, but not that the world didn't end... Or maybe I am?

"Happy new year Scully."

"Happy new year Mulder." 


	4. The unstoppable kiss

**AN:** This is where things get serious. For real. No more messing around with near kisses, fake kisses or ambiguous New Year kisses, this is the real thing. This, however, was not seen in the series, which is why I can get all nuts and create my own version of it. I'd like to point out though (in case someone would actually suspect anything so unlikely) that I do NOT own Mulder or Scully.

This scene is set before "All things".

* * *

**The unstoppable kiss**

"You do realise that what you're saying is highly unlikely." Scully stayed by the door, watching Mulder as he went inside his untidy apartment. Was it actually more untidy than usual? Probably not. Mulder took his jacket off and threw it over a still visible chair. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh, come on Scully, you always say that" he said as he grabbed the fish food from the top shelf and took the lid off, only to find it was empty. "Damn."

Scully sighed and got a new can from her bag. She'd noticed he was out the other day and had bought it while at the supermarket. "Yes, but rarely have I been so determined in my opinion as now. Mulder, that theory is plain stupid" she said throwing him the fish food can.

He caught it elegantly but accidentally hit a forgotten bag of sunflower seeds in the move. It hit the floor spreading hundreds of seeds all over the place. "Oh… for…" He looked at Scully, who was now standing against the doorpost looking rather amused. He felt a sudden urge to prove her wrong. "How else do you explain it? The cause of death is most probably drowning - in the middle of the woods. And what was that thing in her mouth if not ectoplasm?"

"It could be a lot of things Mulder. What are you doing?" Mulder had suddenly left the room and was rumbling in what seemed to be some kind of hidden cupboard in his bedroom. Scully heard a bang, a crash and a lot of swearing when suddenly she was taken aback with what came out from the room. It was Mulder, and he was caring…

"…a vacuum cleaner?" she asked in amazement. "I doubted you even owned one."

"Of course I do, and I needed to do this anyway so might as well do it now." He plugged it in and was just about to put it on when he seemed to realise something. "You did send the ectoplasm for analysis, didn't you?"

"Of course I sent the whatever it is for analysis."

"Well, then the truth will reveal itself on the morrow. Until then, pizza?"

"Pizza? I don't know Mulder, I should probably… What are you doing now? Weren't you supposed to vacuum?"

"Ok, Chinese it is, I'll call for delivery." He reached for the phone, nearly falling on the hose, which seemed almost alive as it ensnared him where he stood.

"You know Mulder, I have to…"

"Scully." As he turned to face her he managed to entangle himself even further. He looked at her pleadingly. "It's Friday. This incredibly bad movie is on and I could really do with some equally bad company."

"What, am I some kind of home Samaritan now all of a sudden?" She new that she'd already capitulated. It was impossible to resist his insistent brown eyes while he stood there, his hair all messed up and a vacuum cleaner from the seventies by his feet. She took her coat off and went to assist him, starting with the cord snarled around his ankles.

He looked down at her, happy he'd managed to talk her into staying. "Yes, you could say that. Or you could be my in house call girl. Your choice."

"Charming." She stood up, only to notice she was standing a little too close. Then she got suddenly dizzy and he had to grab her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Rose too quickly that's all." He was really standing incredibly near, she thought and felt her heart rushing. "Yes… well, what about this vacuum cleaner then…?"

He blinked, then looked around only to realise he was actually standing in his own messy apartment and not in a dim lit, foreign place where violins were playing in the distance. "Yes, vacuum… let me just turn this on." He used his foot to press the button. The vacuum cleaner sort of coughed twice, then went silent. He tried again. Nothing. The third time it actually started and he begun hovering. After a few seconds of aimless sweeping (he had a bit of a problem focusing; he could still hear those violins) the noisy machine started smelling. What was more, smoke was developing from its inside.

Scully tried to gather her own thoughts but all she could really think of was the muscles playing below the bare skin of Mulders arms, as he made the attempt to clean his apartment. Suddenly her sight was blurred by some kind of smoke…. "Mulder!" she screamed and jumped for the cord to pull it out. The over-aged cleaner then took a last breath and exploded, vomiting its contents all over the floor, furniture and the two people standing there.

"I guess that rules out quiet night on the couch" Mulder said matter of factly. They stared at each other and then burst out laughing. Gathering himself Mulder took a napkin from his desk and went to Scully. "You've got something right there" he said and gently started to caress her cheek with the soft fabric. She inhaled at his touch then looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I doubt that will help, Mulder. I think I'll probably need a shower."

"Yes, a shower is most certainly needed" he said absentmindedly, unsuccessfully trying not to picture water streaming down her naked body. While sweeping the dust off her face he carefully followed her facial lines with his fingers; the straight nose, the soft, fair cheeks and the pale red line of her upper lip. He removed a string of hair from her cheek and placed it behind her ear, letting his hand rest there as he got caught in her eyes. She slowly, almost unnoticeable, separated her lips and tilted her head upwards. He found his left hand reaching for her waist, drawing her close to him as they united in a long yearned for kiss.


	5. The Christmas kiss

**AN: **I wrote this short one quite unintentionally. I should also warn you, it's not very joyful, on the contrary... it's actually extremely sad to be honest. Anyway, realised I wanted a Christmas kiss and this is how it fitted in the storyline. Hope you like it anyway. Do not own.

* * *

**The Christmas Kiss**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…_ Scully turned off the radio. She felt like pretending it wasn't Christmas, felt like hiding under her bed cover and pretend nothing of this was really happening. That Mulder was still near and they were still close.

This feeling of powerlessness was so unsettling. There was no way of her knowing where he was or what was happening to him, the only thing she knew, with absolute certainty, was that he was alive. She could feel it, wherever she went she could sense it. Sometimes she had horrible dreams about him, about tests that were made on him. Scully went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She had the idea that if she would make herself a cup of tea, cuddle up in the couch with her book and pretend that everything was fine, they would sort of get fine. Tomorrow she'd see her family… what was left of it, "oh enough with the self-pitying thoughts already!" she said out loud while pouring the mug. She had to keep her spirits up, but it sure wasn't easy. She stroke her belly, the baby helped. No matter what happened, she knew she'd always be close to him, he was always near.

She went into the living room and made a serious attempt to continue the intended plans of the evening; tea, book and positive thinking. She made it to the third sip then she grabbed her cup, stood up hastily and went to the window. It was pointless; the destructive thoughts were not going to leave her tonight. She felt a chill down her spine. Was there a draught from the window? She unsuccessfully tried to find it with her hands and then she felt it again. She froze, carefully she placed the mug on the windowsill, all her senses were sharpened as she tried to look around without making any sudden movements. She could swear someone was touching her hair, placing a wisp of it behind her left ear. It suddenly got slightly warmer, as though someone was standing really close, the air smelled vaguely of sunflower seeds. Not knowing what she was looking for, Scully looked up. She saw nothing. But the sense of something present was so intense she closed her eyes and she could feel him. He was standing there.

A tear was born in her right eye and while it travelled down her cheek she felt herself move into a state of mind she'd never felt before. She was there, in the present, unaware of everything happening around her apart from him being there. She could feel a pair of soft warm lips against her own and tenderly she answered hoping it never to go away. A moment that was longer than the birth of a star and shorter that a split of a second, it lasted. Then it went away and she was yet again, alone.


	6. The true kiss

**AN: **Set during Existence, end of series 8. I still don't own anything, especially not the dialogue (sorry about that). Hope you'll read and enjoy. xx

* * *

**The true kiss**

He stood outside the apartment, waiting. Imagining the others inside, talking. His name was probably mentioned, and for some reason that made him glad, proud even. At least those feelings made sense to him, which was more than he had been able to say for a long time. Since he came back, from he knew hardly what, he hadn't been able to control his mind at all. Everything had been turned upside down and he didn't know what to make of it. He was dead (he had even felt like he was dead – it wasn't like he woke up from a long and extremely strange dream, he had actually been dead), then he was alive, then he was back but the X-files belonged to someone else and then. Then it was the strangest thing of all; Scully was pregnant. And not only pregnant, she was practically ready to burst. How did that happen? He hadn't known what to believe, or what he wanted to believe.

He took out the keys to Scully's apartment from his pocket, looked at them. Tried to prolong the moment as much as possible, hoping it would mean the three men he had seen enter earlier would be done and he would get some time alone with Scully and the baby. For some reason he felt nervous, maybe that's why, when he finally decided to unlock the door, he changed his mind and took a few steps down the corridor and back. Once again by the door he determinedly turned the keys and opened the door. The apartment was silent and as clean as ever. How did she always find time to clean? Maybe Mrs Scully had been here… probably. He went towards the bedroom where he assumed they were. Sure enough he noticed the three lone gunmen seeing him before he even entered. Seeming almost apologetic they tried to explain their perfectly justified cause for being there. They quickly exchanged a few sentences about the miracle of it all and as if they had been intruding the three men hurriedly left their gifts and left.

He spent a few seconds trying to prepare for the meeting, as if anything ever could. As he looked into the room, he was struck by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Not all the seconds in the world, no matter how well spent, would have prepared him for this. She looked so contented, so perfectly at ease that he solemnly wished nothing would ever disturb her again. For a second he even contemplated leaving but figured reality would eventually catch up anyway, and besides, he really wanted to hold that baby. "How's everybody doing?" he said entering.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and managed to turn her eyes away from the beautiful little boy in her arms. Mulder looked almost unsure, advancing hesitantly. She decided to meet him half way and rose from the bed. "We're doing just fine." She brought the baby to him, so he could see how lovely he was.

Mulder tried his best to say hello, it was after all a baby and babies aren't always responsive when it comes to adult ways of communication, and Mulder's experience in the matter was somewhat limited. First he was afraid that he had scared him when the baby started fussing but then he noticed, quite surprisingly, how Scully handed him over and how he settled in his arms. It was, truly, a miracle.

Scully noticed how Mulder relaxed, almost immediately. How he seemed so natural like that, holding the baby. Seeing the two of them together made her heart miss a few beats. She had dreamt about this very moment many times but never dared believing it would come true. He gave her a smile, sending electricity through her entire body, down to her knees and up again, making her eyes watery.

"What are you gonna call him?"

"William" she looked at the baby, trying to make the rest sound right "after your father."

He looked up. Met her eyes. It had never been spoken out loud; they had always been aware of it but never touched the subject. Until now. It was a relief and he felt that last bit of tension releasing itself from his body. "Well… I don't know. He's... he's got your colouring and your eyes. But he looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Skinner."

They both chuckled. It was the kind of laughter you have when you've been crying and someone says something funny. The kind of laughter you can only have when all your senses are as shallow as they can be, lying on the surface – unresting. And as quickly as you turned from sad to happy, you may just as quickly turn from happy to something else. "I don't understand, Mulder — they came to take him from us — why they didn't."

"I don't quite understand that either. Except that maybe he isn't what they thought he was. That doesn't make him any less of a miracle though, does it?"

All those feelings kept swirling inside her; she was confused and worried. And she was doubtful, this was so unreal she was almost sure it couldn't be happening. "From the moment I became pregnant, I feared the truth... about how... and why. And I know that you feared it, too."

"I think what we feared were the possibilities" he looked into her eyes in earnest "the truth we both know."

She met his gaze, a little surprised by his answer and a little afraid he didn't think of the truth as she did. "Which is what?" she asked, still worried. But his eyes told her she needn't be afraid.

He leaned in and, with the miracle that is a baby boy between them, they kissed. It was a true kiss, a kiss of promise. And for once their feelings settled.


	7. The reuniting kiss

**AN: It's been a busy few days and a while since last update, sorry. It only just struck me that this might be a bit of a boring concept... After all you already know this story, what I'm doing is more trying to capture a feeling. I see it as a story built on a few single moments (after all the path of our life is more or less determined by single moments that can either change the direction slightly or turn everything around.) Anyway, hope you don't find it boring...**

**Set in "The Truth" part one (S09 E19)**

**I own nothing.  


* * *

The reuniting kiss**

She was almost nervous to go in. She didn't know what to expect, and if she was going to meet that brainwashed unfamiliar person again. Scully feared that meeting more than anything. If they had done something to Mulder she didn't know what to do. She had waited so long for him to come back; endless nights when her body had ached from the longing for him, the countless times she had pictured their reunion. In her mind it had always been emotional and a happy monent, and above all he had been immensely glad to see her. It had never been like this; in a prison cell and him seeming almost lobotomised.

She felt like getting angry, letting rage and search for vengeance take hold of her. She clenched her teeth and dug her nails into her palms to pull back the anger. Before anything, she needed to see him again. There was still hope she had interpreted his behaviour all wrong and that he said the things he said for some crazy reason. Maybe he was just tired. All the reasons she managed to come up with seemed stupid but regardless she needed proof. Something to go on, ideas on how to help him. Her own feelings would have to wait.

"Are you ready?" Skinner asked. She nodded and the door opened. Mulder was standing by the only window. It was placed high up on the wall to prevent any escape attempts and the rays of the setting sun put an aura around Mulder. He was just standing there, looking into the sunlight.

"Mulder?" Scully said hesitantly, afraid of what the response would be. He turned around and looked straight at them but still beyond, appearing hardly to notice them. "Mulder?" she tried again, with a whisper. He closed his eyes and reopened them, madness shining through. He tilted his head slightly forward as he spoke. "I could smell you coming, Clarisse." Her eyes widened in fear. She looked at Skinner, not knowing what to think, when Mulder suddenly gave a faint laugh. Scully sighed in relief. "Damn it, Mulder." She could feel some of her fear go to rest as she saw the real Mulder appear in front of her. "It's not funny to see you putting on that act."

"No, that is funny. What's not funny is what they do to you in here if you don't put on that act." He went straight up to her, placed his hands on her cheeks and, as if he didn't want to waste another second, he kissed her. She responded, full of gratitude that he was back, that they were yet again together. He may be in danger but at least he was Mulder and at least she could help him. 


	8. THe kiss to believe in

_Hi there! Have been travelling, came home yearning for some X-files (obviously) and had this idea for a new fanfic. Then I realised I hadn't even published the last short kiss! Shame on me! I do hope you like it. Every kiss is in a slightly different genre, and tbh, this down here is what I find most difficult. Reflections and feedback as always highly appreciated. I do not own Mulder or Scully (although, I was very close to buying them in puppet form once)_.

* * *

**The kiss to believe in**

"I want to believe that... the dead are not lost to us. That they speak to us... as part of something greater than us - greater than any alien force. And if you and I are powerless now, I want to believe that if we listen, to what's speaking, it can give us the power to save ourselves."

She looked at him almost smiling. She remembered the first time she had seen him like that, in a motel room not unlike this one. Talking about his sister and trying to convince her about alien abductions. How determined she'd been then, to hold on to science as the only truth she could trust. She had seen so much since then, they had both seen much. "Then we believe the same thing."

He reached for her cheek. Let his thumb follow the line of her lips and felt his body trembling as she kissed his finger. He got up to lie beside her and as she made room for him he nestled in close to her. "Maybe there's hope."

The darkened room in this remote motel, this desolated place that should feel foreign and strange, felt suddenly more safe than anything either of them had ever felt. Two people, lying together. Brought together by a search for something so deeply hidden it had brought so much down with it. Had it been worth it?

They lay there, as if time and space mattered to them no longer. As if everything had been lost. And yet, as if everything had been found. Like they were floating in mid air, invincible, knowing they weren't, but not letting it matter. They were part of something bigger, part of the past and of the future, living every second in the present.

Through fire and ashes, through lies, betrayal and death. They had travelled so far, together and apart, in pursuit of the truth. Knowing now, that in this particular moment, this second, the only truth they needed was right there. They both knew they wouldn't give up, but for now it was enough lying there; marvelling at the wonderful comfort in trusting another being more than you trust yourself.

Outside the birds were saluting the rising sun. Flowers turned to face the first grey bright of day and the couple lay still awake. A new day was dawning. The woman caressed the cheek of the man she loved and looked into his eyes, a small twinkle of a smile shining from her own. "I think there's hope indeed."

And as the rays of sunrise flooded their room, they united in the tenderest of kisses, believing in the future.


End file.
